


Determined As Can be

by Sprinkles257



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Happy Ending, Just a tiny bit of angst at the end, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Monsters and Humans now coexist on the Surface. It took a bit of work, and it's not the best, but it's a happy ending. Everyone is happy with this...well, almost everyone.AND/ORFrisk decides to make a special picture of their family, and it soon spreads from one character to another.





	Determined As Can be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the Pacifist Ending. It's for Undertale's 2nd Anniversary - I've said on other websites how delighted I am to be a part of the fandom! I adore Undertale to my very SOUL. Really, guys, you're all so nice, and your art is great too. Thank you. :)  
> (I know this isn't the most original, but I tried my best. Enjoy!)

* * *

   The humans weren’t very fond of the monsters’ return at first, especially considering that the ambassador was a _ten-year-old_. However, they eventually got over their grudge. The new generation wasn’t even in the war, so they agreed it was okay to have the monsters be on the surface...with some restrictions, which Frisk and the others are working on getting rid of, hopefully achieving peace. It definitely wasn’t perfect, but it was a happy ending, and that’s what mattered.

   Frisk looked out the gold-stained glass (inspired by the Judgement Hall, symbolizing their progress) of their window. The child and their adoptive mother, Toriel, lived in it. The house was small, but comfortable. It was part of a neighborhood with other houses that monsters inhabited. Asgore lived next door with a nice little garden. Sans and Papyrus shared a house. Undyne and Alphys did also. They all lived close by, which was just as pleasant as it was convenient.

   Frisk decided to make something for their friends - no, _family_ as a celebration for being on the surface. They were going to draw a picture. Sure, they weren't an artist, but they're good at other things. So who says they can't do it anyway?

 _It'll have lots of love!_ Frisk thought, noting to make the difference between love and LOVE clear. They didn't intend the latter at all.

   So, they doodled away in their bedroom - the same one they happily remember being given pie on the first night.

   Eventually, it was getting past the child's bedtime, so they turned off the lights and dreamed of the awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

   The following morning, Frisk was attending the integrated Human and Monster School - Asgore named it. Sure, he was a good-hearted leader and father figure to the ambassador, but naming? It just wasnâ€™t his thing.

   Before they left, the child was eager to show Toriel the picture. They gently tugged on the brown dress coat she wore.

   "Yes, Frisk? Is there something you would like to tell me?" She said, smiling in waiting. She knelt just a little to be more to Frisk's level.

   "I made us something! Do you like it?" Frisk said, doing their best to smile with their...rather restricted facial expressions. The child's voice was one of a kind - soft in volume, yet confident in tone.

   The drawing in their hands had everyone in it - Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. And Frisk themselves, of course. The coloring was kind of scribbly. There were little red hearts over everyone's heads, and a large one in the child's hands. It really _was_ made with lots of love. It's the thought that counts!

   "I...It is wonderful." Toriel's pause must have implied she got the meaning of the picture - The hearts represented their SOULS, and that even though they're monsters, Frisk would give them all a tiny fragment of DETERMINATION, to motivate them. They were a smart kid.

* * *

   They arrived at the school together. Frisk went on to their classroom, greeting their friend, Monster Kid, on the way. Toriel had a break during first period, so she decided to show one of her friends Frisk's artwork. The friend she chose was her "pun-pal" (the name itself was a pun of "pen-pal"), Sans.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_* Greetings, Sans._

   Luckily, he was online. He decided to have an occupation as a comedian. For a short time, he considered _also_ being a teacher because of his bit of experience with science, but decided otherwise.

_* sup, tori. is everything going well for ya?_

_* Yes, and you?_

_* eh, the usual. i'm good._

_* Frisk has made all of us something. Would you like to see it?_

_* sure._

Toriel posted a picture (she hoped it came out correctly, still getting accustomed to the texting feature) of Frisk's drawings.

  _* Great, is it not? ] : )_

On the other end of the phone, Sans briefly looked surprised (but it showed only in his eye sockets) â€“ he understood the meaning of it. It was great, all right. He was still a little skeptical of Frisk's potential-but-maybe-didn't-happen previous actions, but they did seem like a good kid. His smile widened slightly.

  _* heh, you **goat** a real good kid_.

_* Hee hee! Goodbye, Sans._

_* see ya._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sans proceeded to send the picture to someone else - his brother, Papyrus. He said "ART IS A REDEEMING QUALITY OF THE HUMAN FRISK!" Sans grinned at that - Papyrus often had rather interesting responses for things, and he liked it.

  Papyrus sent it to his best friend, Undyne. She admired the child's dedication. She reminded herself to give Frisk an affectionate noogie the next time she saw them.

 Undyne sent it to her girlfriend, Alphys. She said it was nice, and it would make a great addition to one of her fanfictions. Alphys still had that stutter of hers, but realizing she had friends she would support and they would support her, she was getting better. It made Undyne feel so pumped to see her girlfriend feel a little more confident about herself.

And finally, Alphys sent the picture to former King Asgore. He smiled softly behind the screen, and said this picture was a great start to everyone's future. You can't forget the past, and he regretted what he did then, but the best you can do is keep looking forward. Things won't be the same, but maybe they'll be _better._ He did once say to Frisk "You are the future of humans and monsters," after all.

\- _CUT TO UNDERGROUND, FLOWER_ _BED_ -

 Flowey craned his stem up with a blank expression. He didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't care either. Flowey - _Asriel_ was losing more of himself by the day. Some day he would revert to his old ways. He knew one day he would see Frisk again, and try to kill them _again._

 _Â_ He sure did make mistakes, and those mistakes would never be fixed. However, out of the infinite timelines of this world, maybe in one he would go to the Surface too. Or maybe the Barrier would have never opened. There are _so many_ possibilities. Flowey was just one entity, so he couldn't do much other than look to the future.

Despite himself, this was considered the "Happy Ending". Almost everyone was happy, but it wasn't perfect. Nothing is - and that's okay. Whatever was left of Asriel, the part that actually cared, he was happy as long as they were. If Mom, Dad, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and especially Frisk were okay, he could deal with it.

So, he closed his black eyes as his petals swayed in a drift of wind. And he looked, and he hoped, and he dreamed.

* * *

 


End file.
